1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to non-metallic salts of sulfur-containing alkylated phenols and alkylated naphthols as antioxidant and antiwear additives for lubricants and fuels and to compositions containing same.
2. Description of Related Art
Calcium phenates, calcium sulfonates and calcium salicylates have been widely used as metallic detergents for automotive and marine diesel engine lubricants. Their prime function is to act as acid scavenger by neutralizing sulfuric acid generated during the combustion process in diesel engines. Calcium sulfates are produced by the neutralization process and may form deposits, as well as ash, in the engine. In order to minimize or eliminate these deposits, a non-metallic substitute has been synthesized through the derivatization of alkylated phenols and naphthols as shown in this patent application. These compounds show natural alkalinity without undesirably high concentrations of metals, as determined by ASTM standard methods, but can also be moderately overbased like their metallic counterparts. Acid scavenging can be maximized while ash formation can be minimized in this way. These compounds are also very effective antioxidant and antiwear additives for lubricants and fuels.